


Sushi Date!

by Sovereign_Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Nantaimori, Oral Sex, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: Hanzo often comes back from missions stressed. Jesse indulges Hanzo with an interesting take on a "sushi date" to get the archer to relax.





	Sushi Date!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tweet I saw (found here: https://twitter.com/CowboySmoocher/status/1083926218955784193). It started as something to try and get me in the writing mood again--but honestly, it was wildly fun to writing. I'm not an expert on nantaimori/nyotaimori by any means--no more than what I've glimpsed online, and this was just meant as a fun little fic where Jesse knows Hanzo "likes a thing" and tries his best to indulge him. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Nantaimori: The practice of serving sashimi or sushi on the (usually naked) body of a man.

"You really outdid yourself, Love." Appreciation was squeezed into each word. Hanzo wasn't one for saying anything needlessly, but Jesse's efforts must be praised this night. 

The lights were turned down, allowing for the light of the nearly one hundred candles to really shine and cast dancing shadows up the walls of the apartment walls. Rose petals of pink and red trailed from the electronic entry door, creating a path to follow through the living area between the sofa and coffee table, and to the kitchen in the corner towards the back of the unit before ending in something akin to a puddle on the floor surrounding the kitchen table. Raunchy club music played softly from a stereo set up on the counter to add ambiance to the privacy of the moment. Honestly, hearing the low bass and electronic thump mimicking a heartbeat wasn't the most romantic choice, but somehow, given the circumstances, it seemed to work just fine to emulate how Jesse's pulse was thumping in his veins.

  
"Mmm, a rare compliment from the master bowman himself. I'll take that gladly, darlin'." Jesse's voice was hardly more than a deep rumble. He couldn't manage much more, not when he was so unbearably turned on and trying to contain himself.

  
Hanzo always came back from missions tense and grumpy. The archer took every single job seriously, constantly on alert and striving for perfection with every draw of his bow. And those were just the missions that had him in shootouts. Ones that needed undercover personalities and aliases required more to draw Hanzo out of the mission headspace that he created for himself each time. It had taken years of working with Hanzo to figure out exactly what it took, but Jesse found that surprising him with kind acts like back rubs and sweet rubs upon his return only did so much for the man. Appreciated as they were it never snapped him back to the here and now like Jesse wanted (or Hanzo needed). Angela warned that remaining in a cautious mission head space for prolonged periods of time could have lasting negative effects and cause tension between them, and, like a good lover, Jesse had immediately begun plotting. After a good brainstorming session spent lounging on the sofa on his tablet, Jesse had a good list of ideas brewing in his brain.

  
Hanzo's eyes were nothing short of appraising as they raked down Jesse's body. He was still in the high dollar outfit he had been in on the undercover mission--which, as it would have it, required a socialite with a snobbish and cold personality. And Hanzo had fit the bill. The suit jacket had been hung carefully on the coat rack by the front door, but by the time Hanzo realized he had his shoes still on he had already followed the flowers to their final destination. Jesse.

  
Some significant others made dinner for their hard-working wives and husbands. Sometimes if the mood called for it, candles, flower petals, music, and a table cloth could make any normal night at home into a date they would gush to their friends about the following day--something that would show them that there was still love in the relationship, and that they could relax and rely on their partner. And, while these things did pass through Jesse's head before Hanzo had returned home, Hanzo's need to relax and get into a different frame of mind was the more pressing issue. And what better way to really get him to not think about work than a distraction?

  
Chopsticks trailed up the bare skin of Jesse's side, purposely leaving goosebumps in their wake across the warm scarred skin. The gunslinger had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from full body twitching at the soft touch of the metal utensil as it took its time seemingly counting the body freckles it found along its journey. Finally, it got to the center of his sternum and plucked a nigiri up that had been placed with care just under the patch of brown hair that grew there. The bite of fish and rice was popped slowly into Hanzo's mouth.

  
" _Really_ outdid yourself, Jesse." Hanzo purred darkly once he swallowed.

  
It had taken a lot of effort on Jesse's part, and a lot of trying to be quick yet careful enough to set up before Hanzo returned home. But the petals had been placed with care, the playlist left on, the white table cloth thrown over their normal kitchen table. He had stripped out of his clothes and tossed them in their bedroom knowing they would not be needed again. Roses had been ordered and were on display in vases around the apartment to add that extra romantic flare, and the flower buds of several were placed along the side of his body. Several reference pictures had been looked up online to really try to make it look as authentic as Jesse could get, and all seemed to add flowers and leaves to the 'display' to make the body really colorful and to accentuate the food. Finding good sushi, nigiri, and sashimi hadn't been too difficult--there was only one place in Gibraltar that lived up to Hanzo's high standards, and the trip into town to fetch the door had been something to take Jesse's mind off his nerves. He had never done anything like this before. Laying out bare on the kitchen table was nerve-wracking despite it being in the comfort of their home. But having nothing on him but food covering (or rather, attempting to cover) his most private pieces of him?   
At least Hanzo seemed to like it.

  
Hanzo's little... _kink_ , had been something Jesse had randomly been informed of one day while drinking with the archer. The two had been snuggled up on their sofa only a month or two prior, drinking whiskey and sake respectively, swapping stories of their youth. While Jesse amused Hanzo with tales of heists gone wrong in Deadlock and of runaway horses, Hanzo gave him tales from his life in one of the most infamous and power yakuza gangs--his family. And one of the things he mentioned that had drawn Jesse's curiosity (and frank jealousy) was the Nantaimori parties. People would lay out on tables, bare for all to see, save for pieces of sushi covering their privates, nipples, and sometimes following up curves of their bodies. Sometimes it was all women, other times it was all men, and sometimes it was both. Hanzo had said he didn't mind either--there was something nice about watching a man's pulse twitch when sushi was taken from around his navel, while it was equally beautiful to see a woman's breast squish softly under a chopstick.

  
_'And they were beautiful.'_

  
The way Hanzo described the detail in which the food was laid out so delicately over the models' bodies like a work of colorful, delicious art had stuck with Jesse through his drunken stupor and through the hangover the next morning. And if the way Hanzo was eyeing him up, he felt like he had hit the nail on the head with what the man needed to unwind.

  
So far the pieces of sashimi that had been placed along his neck and sternum like a necklace had been eaten (one given lovingly to Jesse), and the chopsticks were dragging lower to pluck spicy sushi that was cradled in the dip of his pelvis. Jesse found it hard to merely lay there; his body was wound tight with anticipation, but part of the presentation was to look effortless in his stillness as if he were one with the table. And between them, the tension was practically vibrating. They had been apart for over a week, and between missions and life getting in the way, Jesse had to really think back to the last time they had done anything more intimate than a quick wank together in the shower in the morning. And it showed by the starved expression and frank interest burning in Hanzo's amber eyes despite the neutral expression set on his lips. Hanzo skimmed down the mountains and valleys of Jesse's form, carefully scanning the food for which one to eat next. The man looked like a thousand bucks in his dress vest of black and blue, and with short leather gloves and a watch adorning his hands and wrists he really looked like how Genji had described Hanzo when they were just becoming adults. He settled on a piece of pink ginger--part of a radial design around Jesse's bellybutton, quick to pop it in his mouth before dragging the tips of the chopsticks over to pick up the last remaining sushi that was along his pelvis. Jesse gulped. With so little on he could feel which food was remaining. There were only a few pieces of ginger left, one sashimi resting over his left nipple, and five pieces of sushi that were getting moved around as his dick twitched between his legs.

  
"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

  
Jesse could hear the smirk the curled Hanzo's mouth up. "Oh, very much so." From off to the side he heard one of the small bowls being picked up. It was bought up to his stomach between his chest and bellybutton, and the contents were poured out. His skin prickled as the cool and sticky soy sauce landed on his skin and did it's best to collect in a puddle--although most of the salty dark sauce poured off his sides and onto the awaiting table cloth. Sushi was picked up from the tip of his cock and brought up to the soy sauce, dipped in it the best Hanzo could manage before being popped into the archer's satisfied mouth. Not one to talk with his mouth full, he finished the bite before saying, "Most people place _plates_ of sushi over their...nether regions." His smirk, however, told Jesse he was more than amused with Jesse's playful take on the idea. 

  
Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, well, I figured I wouldn't keep you from your favorite food," he said, cheeky even when naked on the kitchen table.

  
That chuckle however turned into a strangled half moan-half gasp as the tip of the chopstick waltzed along the side of his cock. Jesse sucked in a sharp breath, then bit softly into the bottom of his lip. Hanzo sounded smug--or rather, more smug than ususal. "Models are supposed to be quiet as well, Jesse."

  
The cowboy fell into silence. Instead of talking, he laid back, eyes up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet thump of music somewhere off to the side, and of the subtle shift of Hanzo's white dress shirt as he rolled his sleeves up further. Never in a million years did he think he would be letting a significant other eat off of his body--his scarred, thick, freckled, and imperfect body. And yet here he was, listening at a satisfied hum followed eating the sashimi that covered his nipple. The metal chopsticks came back to toy with that same nipple, one going on either side and tweaking inward like they were trying to pick it up. Jesse moaned softly as the teasing motion continued, tugging gently and pinching until the little bud was a dark pink and perked up off his chest.

  
"Han, baby, the sushi is going to--"

  
Just as suddenly as the teasing had started, the threat of knocking the sushi from where they sat had the chopsticks retreating. They brushed down through the soy sauce spill on his belly, down past the ginger to the four remaining pieces. It was a sensation all in itself to feel the slight weight of the fish and rice roll to lift from where it had been sitting, and just knowing it was shoving past those plush lips into that wet and awaiting mouth.

  
"Damn tease," he growled softly, only to be reprimanded with a pinch.

  
Another prod with a chopstick on his most sensitive spot had Jesse freezing again. "Furniture does not talk." Another piece of sushi was lifted, brought up to his stomach and smeared through the mess. Only two pieces remained.

  
Perhaps Jesse didn't think this all the way through. Of course, he had eaten before Hanzo got home, knowing the archer would prolong this experience as much as he could. But as for what his partner would want after the meal was complete was anyone's guess. The soy sauce on his belly was beginning to dry--what little of it was left along his abs that hadn't rolled down his sides. Little pieces of rice and smears of avocado dotted Jesse's skin where the sushi had sat, waiting to get plucked up and eaten. All in all, Jesse was rather a mess. But this act must have some effect on his lover. Hanzo, when they had begun their dating, had told him--with no amount of huffing and disappointment--that Jesse had been eating sushi wrong since his first taste of it in his youth. Of course, that had been a plastic pack stuff with rolls containing no more than some rice, a hunk or two subpar tuna, and oddly colored avocado he had yoinked out of the refrigerator of a gas station when he had been robbing it---and that perhaps caused Hanzo more distress than Jesse's actual ignorance on how to eat the pieces properly. Not gas station sushi...Hanzo had all but uttered in horror. But if the fact Hanzo was using chopsticks, and using the soy sauce like he was, Jesse figured that all of the proper sushi eating formalities were out the window.

  
A tapping on his cock almost sent him jolting upwards. The utsensils were tapping along the top of his cock, going from the tip down towards the base where the final sushi awaited. Jesse bit the inside of his lip to stifle any noise that might go lurching out of his mouth unbidden: he didn't want to give Hanzo the satisfaction.

  
As if sensing this, Hanzo dipped on chopstick underneath his cock while the other one kept steady. This one traced along the thick vein there before looping around the golden studs that pierced the shaft. "I think I might be getting full," Hanzo commented. His tone suggested anything but however.

  
Feeling that Hanzo was expecting a reply, Jesse spoke up. "That's a shame doll. I have some dessert planned for you. I got your favorite."

  
There was a pregnant pause.

  
 _Hooked_.

  
Jesse could hardly keep from smirking when he heard a quiet, "Did you really?"

  
The cowboy nodded gently. "I know you've been avoiding it since Angela nagged your about your sweet tooth. But I figured my baby deserved it--"

  
The last piece of sushi was plucked up with haste and devoured in a second--with such determination and speed that Jesse couldn't help but laugh. There was the sound of the wooden chair sliding back on the linoleum of the kitchen floor, and suddenly there was Hanzo's face in front of Jesse's. Jesse went to get up--figuring the dinner and the scene was over--but a firm leather clad hand pressed him back down. Shortly after their lips met roughly, Jesse felt the other hand wrap around his cock and start pumping. He couldn't help but moan into his lover's mouth.

  
"Han--"

  
Without a word those lips were gone, travelling down the column of his neck, down his chest between his pecs, through the salty mess of soy sauce, down following along the hairy trail until the archer found his prize. Jesse couldn't help the gasp as those warm soft lips parted around the head of his cock and sank down. Jesse could never find fault in that wonderful mouth of Hanzo's--even if the words that left it were sharp and biting at times. How he moved his lips and tongue in tandem to create a suction around him was all too divine, and it had him squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily on his back. Breaking the furniture act he reached down with his hands and threated his fingers through Hanzo's ink colored locks.

  
"Christ darlin'--" he huffed, "didn't know you were still hungry..." He rolled his hips up a little, just enough to push his cock that much futher into Hanzo's eagerly sucking mouth. Perhaps a normal person might gag on the sheer girth that was McCree, but not Hanzo. He had quickly seen it as a challenge when they had first gotten initimate, and had rose to the occassion like a seasoned professional. Although it certainly wasn't like he enjoyed it or anything.  _Never._ "That's good. Fuck that's good..."

  
Jesse had also found out rather quickly that Hanzo responded with enthusiasm to praise. Soft little words like "go on" and "feels amazing" had led to some of the best foreplay and sex Jesse had ever had with a partner. Hanzo was a quick study and with how well he could read people, he could adjust on the fly once he was able to find something that Jesse liked---which was why he was flicking his tongue across each of the small golden balls that lined the underside of Jesse's cock. The vibrations of the movement had Jesse tightening his grip.

  
His voice sounded deep and almost like a growl when he told Hanzo, "Babe I'm not going to last much longer--" Not with how hard he had been through dinner. Not with how long they had both been apart.

  
Hanzo pulled away, despite the whine from Jesse. His hand kept stroking, keeping the rhythm his mouth had created. Jesse sat up despite himself, craning over that vigerously pumping gloved hand. The feeling of the leather working his cock through the spit and the pre was a feeling he wouldn't soon forget. Hanzo had half settled himself between Jesse's parted legs, and met the cowboy's heated gaze with his own.

  
"Not on the tongue."

  
Those words, blunt in their own way and underhandedly demanding had Jesse crying out. Stripes of white splashed cross the archer's lips, cheeks, and the bridge of his nose, painting him with what he denyed to drink down. It had been a time since Jesse had been granted that sight. Slowly the jerk of his hand slowed. Jesse leaned back on his elbows, eyes closed, nose upward as he gulped down breaths and tried to gain control of his breathing.

  
"Holy shit..."

  
Slowly Jesse became aware again of the faint sound of music playing in the backgorund as his world came creeping back to him. He realized his thighs were shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, and that sweat had beaded up all along his body--making him almost cold to be bare as he was. But above all, he felt like he was floating. His limbs tingled, his cock felt satisfied, and the stickiness on his was a vague and distant feeling.

  
How long he laid there, half supported on his elbows, half flopped back he couldn't say. He had missed the sound of the chair again, and missed the refrigerator being open. He wasn't aware Hanzo had moved out from between his legs until he heard the soft clink of something being sat down beside him. A plate and fork sat primly beside him. The cake slice that sat on it was perfectly cut, with the interior of the cake being a yellow with swirls of chcolate and strawberry inside, while the outside was meticulously frosted with pure white icing. The lone strawberry on top as a beautiful rosy red--a testiment to how fresh the cake was. The archer, whom the cake was for, had taken residence back up in his chair, his own fork in hand with his other hand stablizing the cake filled plate on his folded leg. Jesse sat up all the way with his own cake, and it was only when he looked back at Hanzo did he realize the bastard still had stripes of cum across his face. With a groan, Jesse leaned towards Hanzo and reached out to drag his flesh thumb through some of the mess. Hanzo watched him sharply but didn't interfere when that thumb pushed some of the thick white fluid into his mouth amongst the cake crumbs.

  
"You're so filthy Han. I love it," Jesse purred.

  
Hanzo batted his hand away so his cake eating could resume, seemingly undisturbed by his lewd appearance. "Why should I clean up when we are just going to get dirty again?"

  
It took a second for the question to settle in. Jesse had been just about to bite into his own cake slice when the meaning finally clicked. "You...you want to--"

  
Just the way Hanzo smirked around his fork had tingles going up and down Jesse's spine and had his stomach feeling like it was full of molten heat. "Oh, Jesse. Did you really think, after all your hard work that I would let the fun end that quickly?"

  
Jesse had never scarfed down cake so fast in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note. My tumblr is pretty much dead at this point. It's been marked nsfw so the content can't be looked at, and so many of fthe people I used to follow have since moved to different platforms. For the moment I'm not on pillowfort--I figure I would wait a while to see if ex-tumblr users seem to like it or not before I take the plunge in myself. But I did create a twitter where I keep up with fandom stuff on. Go check it out and follow me if you want. :) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DarkModeTea


End file.
